1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for latching a terminal to a battery post.
2. The Prior Art
The terminal predominantly used today is a split ring device made of lead with a resilient spring member embedded therein. A nut and bolt passing through outwardly projecting yoke-like arms draw the split ring tight about the post. Generally two wrenches or pairs of pliers are required to tighten and loosen the terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,669 illustrates such a connector. Generally a specifically designed terminal puller is required to remove the terminal from the post due to corrosion plus a tendency for the massive lead body to take a set in the tighten condition.